Lay Over
by halestorm93
Summary: One Shot. Edward is a pilot. He has a new job flying international, which means a new string of flight attendants . . . sex on a plane? maybe. R


EPOV

The telephone rang in the next room, so I picked it up.

"Edward Cullen?" the voice said.

"Yeah that's me"

"You will no longer be flying the Seattle- Phoenix flight."

"What? Why, am I fired!?"

"No you're being promoted to an international flight. Congratulations. I understand you speak fluent Italian, You are now the pilot for the Seattle- New York- Voltera flight."

"Are you shitting me?"

"Excuse me?"

"Uh . . . That's great! Thank you, thank you so much."

"You're welcome; your first flight is tomorrow bright and early at six a.m., good day Captain Cullen." I hung up the phone. Wow my first international flight and I'm only twenty- three.

I love flying. I always knew that I wanted to fly ever since I was a kid. I just never thought that I would get to do it for a career. See my original plan was to join the air force. It was my friend Jasper's idea, "join the military you can do anything and fight for your country at the same time!" but I'm not much of a fighter. I got into the air force with out a problem, but violence just isn't my thing, so I decided to become a passenger pilot. It makes me happy.

I woke up the next day and put on the new uniform that was sent to me this morning. It was very similar to the old one but the black material was softer, and the gold buttons were shinier. I pinned my new set of gold wings above my breast pocket. I was ready for my first day of the new job. I grabbed my small suit case and left my apartment for the Seattle International Airport.

I arrived at the plane garage a bit early but I met my new co- pilot, Emmet. He was a big muscular guy. He would've been intimidating if it wasn't for that constant smile of his.

"Hey man you single?"

"Excuse me?" was he hitting on me?

"Are you single or aren't you?"

"Yes . . . but I'm not . . . gay if that's what you're asking." He shot out a big boisterous laugh. After he calmed down a bit he began to speak again.

"No that's not why I'm asking, I just wanted to warn you that the flight attendants on this flight are total foxes."

"Oh"

"Well we'll talk about that later c'mon let's go take this plane to the gate and then you can meet the lovely ladies, and the guys too."

The plane was beautiful. She was big and beautiful. I boarded her and walked up and down the isles. There were loads of seats, hundreds. There was even an upstairs. I didn't even know they made planes this big. I returned to the cockpit **(yes that's actually what they're called)** where Emmet was. I removed my jacket. I sat down, buckled up, and rested my headset around my neck.

"You ready Edward; I know that you're a virgin to international so I let you drive her to the gate." He teased.

"Thanks, I think I can handle it." I said mockingly. I drove the plane smoothly to Gate A23. We got out of our seats and went into the airport. We walked to a near by Starbucks and got coffee.

"Ah here they come now." I turned around to see six female flight attendants, and two male ones. They all wore uniforms similar to ours, black jacket, gold buttons, white shirt, and the girls in a pencil skirt that showed their natural curves, and of course pants for the guys. They all looked quite tailored. A very attractive blonde ran up to Emmet and kissed him passionately on the mouth. They broke away quickly. "Edward this is my fiancée, Rosalie." She smiled and we greeted each other. I turned to look at the rest, and there was one girl in particular, that I could not look away from. She had mahogany hair that was clipped on one side to keep out of her face but fell over her shoulder. Her big brown eyes were like liquid chocolate. Her lips were full and the color of a crimson red. And her skin was creamy and pale. She was miraculous to look at. "Edward?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry what was that?"

"Ha- ha must be those first day jitters! As I was saying these are Alice, Carlisle, Esme, Angela, Jessica, Jacob, and Bella." Of course her name was Bella, the name itself meant beauty. I was transfixed on her again, she looked up. Our eyes met and she smiled, but looked down again. Everyone walked over to the gate and filed in onto the plane. I held back and tapped her shoulder. She turned around and blushed, a lovely pink.

"Hi I'm Edward"

"Yes I know this" she said in an accent. She was purely Italian.

"Right and you're Bella I presume."

"Si, you presume right." Her Italian only made her sexier. "Shall we continue for the plane, Captain?"

"Yes of course" I whispered very closely to her ear. I pulled away and sauntered onto the plane. She got the message.

BPOV

He was handsome, molto sexy. An Italian knows when a new lover has approached. Americans intrigue me, and after leaving my last lover, Aro, I wanted something new to play with. I watched him walk onto the plane; actually I watched his perfecto but walk onto the plane. And yes I got the message, and I was very interested.

EPOV

We took off from Seattle without a problem it was a little less than five hours to New York. Since it was pretty much a straight line to New York we put the plane on auto pilot. Emmet and I had been hanging around and chatting for a couple of hours.

"Hello boys care for a drink? We have coffee, water, Minute Maid products, and Co- Ca Cola products to choose from." Rosalie said. She was only looking at Emmet when she spoke, and he vise versa. I scratched the back of my neck. The little room was getting hot from all the intimate vibe they were giving off.

"You know what; I think I need to stretch out my legs." I got up out of my chair and Rosalie slid into it, taking Emmet's hand. I walked outside the little room and closed the door behind me. I turned to see Bella making coffee in the small alcove kitchen area. She was alone. She hadn't seen me yet. I closed off the curtain to separate us from the oblivious passengers. She tilted her head, looked at me and smirked, then returned to making coffee.

I put my hands on either side of her, holding onto the counter. I pressed my body against her back. I nuzzled her neck and began to kiss it. She let out a sly giggle. I pressed myself even closer to her, allowing her to know the effect she had on me. Now she was holding onto the counter. I grabbed her waist and pulled her to me.

"Stop, this is not proper." She stated. Was she serious? I let go of her and she turned around to look at me. "Front to back be a no- no. It is very naughty." Her accent was so cute. She gave me a quick smile. She pressed her lips lightly to mine, stayed there only moments and pulled away. She then pushed herself onto the counter, never breaking my gaze. She motioned her little finger for me to come forward. She grabbed my tie at the end with one hand and then with the other getting closer to the knot. Our faces were only inches away from each others. I kissed her forehead, her nose, and her lips. Her hand was in my hair pulling me closer, the other hand was still wrapped in my tie. My left hand that was on the counter only moments ago was now on her thigh, making its way up her skirt. She spread her legs and moved forward on the counter. What looked like tights were actually stockings that were held up by garters, which meant that her panties were easier to get off. My hands slid under skirt and grabbed her waist. I started kissing down her jaw line down to her neck. She let out a soft moan. "Edward?"

"Yes?"

"We can't do this here, we need to, we need to . . ."

"I'm not stopping."

"I didn't say stop, I just think we need to relocate. Capisca?"

"Si!" I said only too eagerly.

She wrapped her legs around me and we walked over to the bathroom. The bathrooms on the plane were small but not small enough to not allow us from what we were about to do. I locked the door behind us. I sat her on top of the sink. We kissed one another fervently. Our breath was heaving. I licked the bottom of her lip causing her mouth to open. Her breath tasted sweet in my mouth. She played tricks with her tongue. Her hands were pressed lightly against my chest. Her right hand slid down my abdomen and to my belt buckle. She unlooped my belt, undid my button and zipper, and pulled my pants and boxers down. I pushed her up against the mirror and let her black silk lace thong fall. I took her hips and guided her on to me.

"Oh God!" she said with ecstasy. I rammed myself into her; I pulled out and in again and again.

"You like that don't ch'ya?"

"Yes" she moaned. "You have, ahhh, no fucking iiiiiiiiiiiii- dea. Più, More, More! Grazie Jesus!!!"

"More if you insist." I gave her more; faster, harder. Bella was kissing my neck. She made her way up to my ear and started nibbling. I was thrusting more. I grunted. She was clawing into my back with one hand and bracing herself against the mirror with the other. She locked her eyes with mine. Those eyes would kill me. "Fuck, Bella you're going to be the death of me!" I growled and came. We came at the same time. Our bodies felt limp. She leaned into me and wrapped her arms around me. Her legs dropped. We stood there breathing. Then the ping for the announcements came on.

"This is your captain speaking; we will be descending to New York in ten minutes. We appreciate you flying with us . . ." I didn't pay attention to the rest; Bella was sliding her panties back on, and started to reapply her makeup. I looked at her reflection in the mirror as she finished with her crimson lipstick. She smiled at me and turned. She gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Captain"

"Yes?"

"You were molto buono." She put her luscious hair into a tight bun and walked out. Carlisle was just outside the door; he watched her get back to work and then looked at me. And he started to chuckle.

"You'll want to pull up you're pants." I looked down to see that my pants and boxers were on the floor. I rushed to pull them back on.

"Uh, thanks."

"No problem. Isn't plane sex great? It's how I got the Mrs.'s. We still do it from time to time" He said in the most casual tone . . . that was a little too much information.

"Um yeah, yeah it was." I said truthfully.

"Well I'm sure you'll enjoy your lay over in Italy." He patted my shoulder, smiled and left. Yes I would enjoy my lay over, very, very much.


End file.
